Shota Aizawa
Shota Aizawa & Oboro Shirakumo vs. Sensoji was a battle fought between, at that time, the U.A. students from Class 2-A Shota Aizawa and Oboro Shirakumo against Class 2-B student Sensoji. Prologue After their Hero Work-Studies with His Purple Highness, Shota and Oboro returns to the U.A. to continue with classes and training. In one of them, Hizashi points out to Shota that he wears the same type of goggles as Oboro, and Shota clarifies that he lent them to protect his eyes. For some reason, this bothers Sensoji, who had a similar idea, wearing shades to prevent being blinded by the flashes of his own Quirk Blast. Sensoji always had an animosity towards Shota, and accuses him of copying his idea. Shota prefers to ignore him because he knows he is just picking a fight. At Ground Beta, the homeroom teacher decides to organize a cross-class two-on-two battle training, and accepts Oboro's suggestion that students form teams prioritizing the partnership during the Work-Studies. Hizashi doesn’t like the idea because it implies that he has to team up with Sensoji, and he wants a change of pace, but the professor ignores his complaints. The fighting takes place and, despite Hizashi's previous grumbles, he makes a standout combo with Sensoji, as their Quirks allow them to shut down the opposing teams quickly. Shota and Oboro also make a good team, focusing more on nuanced techniques to combine their respectives Quirks in order to win fights. In the end, both teams end up facing each other. Battle Upon seeing him, Sensoji challenges Shota to a fight, under the pretext that his goggles ticking him off, and says that if he wins Shota he must lose his goggles. Shota doesn't care about Sensoji's mania but Oboro is excited about the challenge and suggests wager their goggles to Sensoji and Hizashi's shades. Hizashi asks why he is included in the bet. Oboro encourages Shota to defend their goggles because they are symbols of their friendship, although for Shota the whole situation seems absurd. Sensoji decides to attack and orders Hizashi to stand back. Sensoji uses his Quirk to shoot his blast projectiles at Shota and Oboro, who manage to dodge the attack. Riding a cloud created with his Quirk, Oboro moves quickly towards Sensoji, getting close enough to him to use his Super Move Cloud Cover on him, covering his face and preventing him from seeing. The cloud disperses soon, but Sensoji doesn't see Shota or Oboro on the battlefield, just a bunch of clouds created by the latter to hide. Oboro also has left his gourd behind, that works as a transmitter, taunting Sensoji. Piss-off by the whole situation, Sensoji prepares to blast away every cloud, but he finds out that he can't use his Quirk. It turns out that Shota had taken advantage of the clouds created by Oboro to hide and move behind Sensoji without him noticing, using his glasses to protect his eyes while uses his Erasure on him. With his Quirk canceled and taking advantage of the distraction caused by Shota, Oboro emerges from one of the clouds with his quarterstaff ready, attacking Sensoji from the front. The blow is strong enough to knock down Sensoji, causing him to lose his shades. Despite this setback, Sensoji wants to continue the fight, but Shota stops him, arguing that a two-on-one is not a fair fight, so he cancels the wager, and tries to return to him his shades. Aftermath The battle is over, but Sensoji can't stand that Shota and Oboro have won best him in the training exercise, so he throws the shades to the floor and stomps it. He grumpily claims that he doesn't need those lame shades and he didn't lose before stomping out of the class. The homeroom teacher admonishes him for his behavior and for miss the entire point of the team battle exercise. He turns momentarily to compliment Shota and Oboro for their team work, encouraging them to keep it up, before going after Sensoji to continue lecture him. References Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Oboro Shirakumo Battles Category:Sensoji Battles